


I was a billion little pieces 'til you pulled me into focus

by kweenkales



Series: The world is brighter than the sun, now that you're here---BruDick [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce can't figure out why Dick wants him, Brudick - Freeform, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Consensual Sex, Costume Kink, Daddy Kink, Dick Grayson is Robin, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, I'm not sure if this counts as plot?, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Protective Bruce Wayne, Shameless Smut, True Love, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, reassurance, totally consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweenkales/pseuds/kweenkales
Summary: Bruce has to keep up appearances as Brucie for Gotham's annual winter gala and that means bringing a date. Dick is not happy. Bruce does his best to make things right.





	I was a billion little pieces 'til you pulled me into focus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm back and it only took me three years! :P 
> 
> This is the second part in a series I'll be writing, but it isn't necessary to read the first work in order to understand or enjoy this one! 
> 
> This takes place about six months after the previous work. I imagine that Dick is about 15 here, having come to live with Bruce when he was 9ish (since there's so many different timelines, I just picked an age that felt right to me).  
ENJOY!

Christmas with Haly’s Circus had always been a big event. Haly never scheduled any shows from the day before Christmas Eve until after New Years, which gave everyone in the circus time to enjoy the holidays and to recuperate before the next leg of the tour. No matter where they ended up stopping for the short hiatus, a tree would always find its way to the middle of the camp. It would quickly gain decorations and homemade ornaments made of baubles and items from everyone’s trailers.

Dick loved Christmas for a lot of reasons; one of those being that the cold weather had always given him plenty of excuses to cuddle up between his parents. Once curled up between them, he would admire the shine of the Christmas lights which had been hung along the inside of their trailer, and watch the snow fall through the window.

His mother had made the best desserts, and while Dick had a sweet tooth, he enjoyed watching his mother’s face when his father complimented her creations even more than he enjoyed eating the treats himself.

Christmas had always been about being with his family, curling up under the Christmas lights, and getting toasty warm; and Dick would be damned if that tradition didn’t continue once he lived with Bruce.

***

In the summer months, Gotham was plagued with questionable smells which were only exacerbated by the extreme heat. In the winter months, the smells faded, but the dirt and grime of the city never failed to turn the sparkling snow into an ugly slush. Dick appreciated Gotham no matter the season, as long as he was on the rooftops.

In the summer, it was always suffocatingly hot, but once you made it to the rooftops for patrol, there was almost always a pleasant breeze. For Dick, this made flying from building to building feel even more freeing. In the winter, the icy wind was brutal, but there was something about standing on the rooftops and watching the snow fall in a seamless blanket across the city.

When Dick stood there and looked out over the city, the colorful glow of Christmas lights all throughout Gotham brought a warmth to his chest that was unmistakably _home_.

From above, it was easy to forget about the dirt and grime that covered the city. From above, it was stunning. And that made winter Dick’s favorite time of the year.

This Christmas would be Dick’s seventh Christmas in Wayne Manor and he was happy to say that he had cemented his family’s Christmas tradition within it’s walls. But this Christmas was different because it would be his first Christmas as Bruce’s lover.

Whenever he thought of himself as Bruce’s lover, a warm and fuzzy feeling settled in his chest. He loved Bruce so much and he knew that Bruce felt the same way. He knew it by the way Bruce looked at him--as if he was some ethereal being and as if Bruce couldn’t believe that he was real and that he was his. He knew it by the way Bruce said his name when he was reprimanding him for goofing off, but ended up smiling—completely exasperated, but so affectionate. He knew it by the way Bruce could spend actual hours mapping out the curves and scars on Dick’s body with his tongue, never wanting to stop until Bruce was sure he knew Dick better than he knew himself. He knew it by the way Bruce’s voice broke the time when he had shouted Dick’s name after seeing him take a hard hit to the temple while out on patrol.

Bruce reminded him every day how much he loved him and Dick couldn’t imagine things being any different.

Dick had been looking forward to this Christmas for the last several weeks, and even after Bruce had reminded him that he’d have to attend the annual Winter Gala on Christmas Eve, he hadn’t let that dull his spirit.

For the last seven years, Alfred had maintained that Dick’s presence at the winter gala wasn’t necessary. Before he had turned 13, Alfred and Bruce decided he wasn’t old enough to speak to and build relationships with investors, and so he would just be surrounded by intoxicated socialites. Once Dick had become a teenager, they had promised him that he could attend the gala if he wanted to, but he continued to stay home. Having his cheeks pinched by drunk old ladies didn't sound like such a great time to him.

Dick hadn’t felt that loss too poorly because, after all, Bruce only ended up being gone for a handful of hours in the evening and was always home before midnight.

Dick had assumed that this year’s gala wouldn’t be any different—that Bruce would go for a few hours, he would schmooze, and then come home; but Dick had forgotten that things were already different since he and Bruce were lovers. He had forgotten the very large detail that, in previous years, Bruce brought along a woman as his date.

Dick tried not to think too much about it. Bruce had to keep up appearances and _it wouldn’t do for playboy Brucie Wayne to show up without a date, would it?_

In the days leading up to the gala, he tried to forget about it. Bruce would do what he had to do to maintain his secret identity and Dick couldn’t begrudge him that. Dick would never ask him to jeopardize everything he had worked for just for his feelings. But that didn’t make it easy.

Dick found that not knowing was eating away at him, and he silenced an evil little voice in the back of his mind which taunted that it would eat away at him even if he _did_ know, as he made his way down to the cave where he was sure he would find Bruce.

Bruce was seated in his chair at the computer, dressed in a black turtleneck and black slacks. His hair was slightly mussed and Dick knew that meant he had been running his hands through it. Something must have been frustrating him. A quick glance at the monitor showed the spreadsheets they had retrieved from the hard-drive of one of Gotham’s major gun dealers after seizing one of his shipments over the weekend.

“Hey, B,” Dick said, trying for nonchalance as he made his way over to him.

He pulled himself up onto the desk to the left of the keyboard, swinging his legs once he settled, and then watched Bruce’s eyes flick over the spreadsheet. After another short moment, Bruce pressed a few keys on the keyboard and then turned his attention to Dick.

"How was school?” Bruce asked, leaning back in his chair so his elbows were on the arm rests and his hands were folded in front of him.

Dick scrunched up his nose and said, “school was fine, but I don’t want to talk about school.”

Bruce lifted an eyebrow, lip quirking up and asked, “no?”

Dick rolled his eyes and swung his feet up into Bruce’s lap before he turned his feet outwards so that he could hook them in the arm rests and tug lightly. Bruce took the hint and allowed the chair to slide a bit closer until he was situated between Dick’s knees. He settled his feet in the chair so they were bracketing Bruce’s hips, and then leaned back on his hands. Bruce hummed lowly, eyes flickering across Dick’s face as if he noticed something was off with his boy.

“Alright?” Bruce asked after a long moment of searching Dick’s face.

Dick shrugged lamely, trying to find his words. He had worked up the courage to ask about the gala before coming down here; but having Bruce right in front of him, looking gorgeous and intense and smelling like expensive cologne? _How could he not lose his nerve?_

_What if Bruce thought he was being childish?_

“Dick?” Bruce asked again, hand resting in the bend of his knee and thumb rubbing soothing circles into his skin.

Dick gave a small smile and leaned forward to push a hand through Bruce’s hair. He pulled that hand down until it rested on the back of Bruce’s neck, and then he tugged gently.

“Kiss me.”

Bruce blinked in surprise, mouth forming a small frown—the look he wore when he was trying to solve a puzzle or a mystery.

“Please, B? Kiss me,” Dick repeated, licking his lips.

Bruce’s eyes flicked down to watch that pretty pink tongue peek through the boy’s lips, and when it disappeared again his eyes met Dick’s. Bruce lifted the hand that wasn’t in the bend of Dick’s knee, and cupped his face. He stroked his thumb along the boy’s cheekbone and then leaned forward to press his lips to Dick’s.

The kiss started off as just the lightest brush of lips, but Dick craved more. He _needed_ more.

Dick reached his other hand up, looping his arms around Bruce’s neck. He twisted his fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and deepened the kiss. Bruce made a low noise in his throat as he did so and Dick opened his mouth to him.

Dick could kiss Bruce for the rest of his life and never get tired of it. Kissing Bruce made the rest of the world melt away and made him feel incredible. He knew the things he did to Bruce, and knowing that he was the one that could make those types of noises come out of Batman? _Well_.

“Dick,” Bruce breathed against Dick’s lips, hands sliding to squeeze his hips. He knew he should stop this before they went too far. His boy had clearly been upset about something and no matter how much Bruce preferred to brood and distract himself with other things, his robin had never been one to do that.

Dick made a soft noise in his throat in response to Bruce saying his name, tugging gently on Bruce’s hair before he slid off the edge of the desk and onto Bruce’s lap. He straddled Bruce’s legs, opening his mouth, and Bruce’s tongue met his right away.

They kissed passionately, tongues brushing together and wet sounds filling the cave. Dick felt that familiar heat beginning to burn low in his belly and he wondered if Bruce felt it too. He rocked his hips down and the bulge he felt in Bruce’s pants was answer enough.

“You’re going to kill me, pretty bird,” Bruce breathed between kisses. He slid his hands from Dick’s hips to his ass, taking perfect handfuls and squeezing. A breathless moan fell from Dick’s lips and he rocked his hips down against Bruce’s again.

“B, please. I need you,” Dick whined, biting his lip as he rocked down a third time.

Bruce let out a choked noise, hands squeezing Dick’s hips and he murmured, “wait, wait, hang on, Dick.”

Dick pouted and tugged gently on Bruce’s hair as he licked his lips, still tasting Bruce on them, “why?”

Bruce swallowed hard. He knew countless meditation exercises, yet attempting to focus and find his words with this gorgeous boy on his lap felt nearly impossible. Dick had a way of throwing him off balance and he wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to that feeling.

“B?” Dick asked again, fingers running down his neck. He traced a line down Bruce’s collarbone and chest, and Bruce caught his hand before it could get any lower than his stomach.

“I need you to tell me what’s bothering you.”

There was a beat of silence where Dick didn’t move and Bruce tried to read him—tried to understand what he was thinking and feeling.

Dick tilted his head to the side and asked, “what do you mean?”

If Bruce didn’t know him so well, he might have believed that nothing was wrong. But he had spent the last five and a half years watching this boy grow and flourish, and so he knew what it meant when that sparkle in his eye was dimmed.

“Dick, tell me what’s wrong. Don’t lie to me,” Bruce said lowly and firmly. He wouldn’t use the Batman voice. Not yet.

Dick searched his eyes for a long moment and when he seemed to realize that Bruce wouldn’t let it go until he told him what was going on, Dick let out a soft breath and slid off of Bruce’s lap to sit on the desk once more.

Dick glanced down at his swinging legs, chewing his lip, and finally asked, “are you taking a date to the gala?”

_Oh, _Bruce thought. _I didn’t think of this. How could I not have thought of it?_

Bruce must have been quiet too long for Dick’s liking because he had lifted his head and searched Bruce’s eyes, murmuring, “are you?”

Bruce sighed and said, “yes, I am.”

He hated the way his boy’s face fell. He hated how he looked away from him and bit down hard on his bottom lip. He hated that he was the one to put that look on his face.

“Dick,” Bruce said gently, reaching out to rub Dick’s knee, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I thought… Well, I didn’t think, I suppose. I’ve always taken a date to the winter gala. I had assumed that you knew that.”

Dick bobbed his head once, wiggling his feet and not yet looking at him.

His chest hurt. He knew he shouldn’t have expected any different. Bruce was a billionaire playboy and Batman, and he was just some dumb kid playing dress up.

“Dick?” Bruce murmured again when the boy didn’t answer.

Dick lifted his head and forced a smile on his face, “no, yeah, I just… It’s fine. That’s fine.” He nodded once and slid off the desk, wiping his hands on his pants.

Bruce’s chest ached at the dejected and heart-sick expression on his face, and he said lowly, “I can see that it’s not fine, so will you please-“

“What, Bruce?” Dick asked, voice a little louder than he had originally meant it to be. “Will I please what?”

Bruce didn’t know what to say. He had never been good with words.

“Will you please talk to me?” Bruce finally settled on.

Dick shook his head weakly, pushing his hands into his pockets and scuffing his shoe on the ground, “There’s nothing else to say, B. You have a date for Christmas Eve. I’ll figure out something to do to keep me busy. I’m sure you’ll have a great time.”

Bruce sighed, “Dick, my secret identity--“

“I don’t need you to explain the finer points of keeping a secret identity secret, Bruce. I understand. I’m not an idiot.”

“Of course you’re not,” Bruce said lowly.

Dick wrapped his arms around himself, looking so small and young in that moment, and then he asked, “I’m just… Why didn’t you tell me? I know you couldn’t ask me because you have no choice. I know you have to have a date to keep up appearances. But I… I thought that you would at least give me a heads-up! Am I… Do I…”

Dick let out a frustrated sound and pressed his palms into his eyes, not wanting to start crying right now. He was trying to show Bruce that he was mature enough for this and for him. Crying wouldn’t help that.

Dick dropped his hands, blinking hard, and then whispered, “I know better than anyone the life you need to lead. I do. But that doesn’t make this easier, ok? I already feel… Inadequate. Like a fucking kid.”

It said a lot that Bruce didn’t even correct his language.

“I don’t want you to feel that way, Dick. You’re anything but inadequate… I… Taking someone else as a date isn’t going to change anything because you’re everything to me. You’re everything I could ever want,” Bruce said softly.

He wanted to reach out to him, to pull him into his arms and kiss away the pain. To tell him just how much he was worth. This boy deserved so much better than him.

“But I’m not, am I?” Dick asked brokenly, “I’m not everything you could ever want because I’m just some idiot kid playing dress up. I’m just a stupid _kid_ playing pretend, and you’ll never be able to take me anywhere without people calling you a pedophile! I’m always going to have to hide in the shadows while you parade around with gorgeous women who want to get in your pants!”

His voice broke on the last word and he scrubbed at his eyes, not wanting his tears to fall.

“Even if it doesn’t change anything for you because you’re just using them as a cover, all of them still want in your pants and you have to at least pretend that you're receptive to their advances because otherwise you wouldn’t be Brucie Wayne! It fucking sucks, Bruce, because if you’re with me then you’ll always have to play this game. You’ll always have to do this, so you’re better off just marrying Selina or someone that can go with you to these things.”

The only sound that filled the cave was the soft _drip-drip _of water from somewhere in the darkness and the barely audible noises of bats shifting above.

Bruce wished he was better with words so he could explain to this boy how much he mattered to him. How much he had saved him. He hated seeing him like this—red eyed and heart-sick because of him.

“Do you want this to be done? Us?” Bruce whispered, voice rough with emotion, “you just have to say the word and I won’t touch you ever again, Dick. If you-“

“No,” Dick choked out brokenly, shaking his head, “No, I want you. I do.”

Bruce saw his face crumple and he reached out to him, pulling him into his chest. Dick pressed against him, burying his face into Bruce’s neck with a soft sob, and then choked out, “it’s so hard.”

“I’m sorry,” Bruce whispered, fingers carding through Dick’s hair. He held him close; rubbing his back and stroking his hair; and hoped he would stop crying. Dick crying because of him made Bruce feel sick. He would do anything to stop it.

“Please don’t cry,” Bruce whispered into his hair, “I’m sorry you’re hurting. I’ll tell Alfred that I need to-“

Dick shook his head in the crook of Bruce’s neck and said, “you have to go, B.” He tightened his grip on the front of Bruce’s shirt, but lifted his head to look into Bruce’s eyes.

“You have to go. I’m sorry for making this a huge thing. I’m just-“

“Richard,” Bruce said, cupping his chin, “don’t ever apologize to me for how you’re feeling. I never want you to keep something that’s bothering you bottled up inside you, especially if it’s about us, okay?”

When he received a weak nod from Dick, he continued, “I’m sorry you’re hurting, but I… I don’t know what else to say other than to promise you that the entire time I’m there I’ll be counting down the minutes until I can come home to you. I will never want anyone as long as I have you.”

“Do you promise?” Dick whispered, voice incredibly small.

“I promise.”

Neither of them spoke, just holding onto each other tightly and searching each other’s eyes. When a stray tear slid down Dick’s cheek, Bruce reached up and wiped it away.

It wasn’t a perfect resolution. Dick was right. For as long as Dick wanted to stay with him, they would always have to hide. And if, for some reason, Dick wanted to be with him for the rest of his teenage years, there would always be criticism even after he turned 18.

They would have to take it day by day for as long as Dick would have him.

“I love you. With all of my heart,” Bruce whispered to him, thumb rubbing against his jaw.

Dick gave him a watery smile, hands smoothing down his chest and he whispered, “I love you too.”

Bruce pressed his lips to Dick’s forehead, hand sliding to cup the back of his head as he did so, and then he gently tugged him back into his arms so that his chin was resting on top of Dick’s head and Dick’s face was buried in his neck.

***

The next few days leading up to the gala were weird for Dick. He was still upset about Bruce going with someone else as his date, but it was almost Christmas Eve so his spirits were lifted a bit from that alone.

Bruce had also been doing everything he could to lift his spirits and that included spending as much time as possible with him. He had asked him for his help with some work on the Batmobile, had offered for him to come into the office for the day, and he’d made a request for movie night and cuddles which was always one of Dick’s personal favorites.

Dick was so grateful to have Bruce in his life and he could see how hard Bruce was trying to keep him happy, and so when Christmas Eve rolled around, he did his best to be his usual upbeat self.

It was nice to wake up late and to lounge in bed for a bit, and when they finally emerged, Alfred had a nice big breakfast prepared for them. After breakfast, they spent the day helping Alfred bake and watching cheesy Hallmark movies on TV, while sipping at hot chocolate in the shadow of the Christmas tree.

When the time came for Bruce to get ready for the gala, Dick followed him upstairs. He seated himself on the counter of the bathroom while Bruce shaved, and when he had finished, Dick tugged on his collar. Bruce raised an eyebrow at Dick, smiling softly, and then leaned down as Dick leaned up.

Their lips met in a soft kiss and Bruce let it go on for a few minutes before he broke away slowly, “I need to keep getting ready or I’ll be late.”

“You’re already going to be late,” Dick said with a look, leaning back on his hands and watching Bruce put his after-shave on.

Bruce tried to pretend it was an innocent look that he was receiving, but he was enough of a detective to know that his boy was trying to stake his claim. That he had been doing that all day.

“I’m going to be even more late than usual if you keep distracting me,” Bruce corrected, giving him a knowing look.

Dick just preened and smiled innocently, shrugging, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I just like kissing my daddy.”

Heat flared in Bruce’s belly and he silently cursed. Dick knew what that did to him. He was playing dirty. Bruce leaned down to nip at Dick’s ear and then moved his mouth down a little further to kiss at his neck.

“You better behave, or you’ll end up on the Naughty List,” he murmured lowly into the boy’s ear. It was all too satisfying when he shuddered and made a little whining noise in the back of his throat.

“What happens to boys on the Naughty List?” Dick breathed.

“You keep acting like this and you’re going to find out,” Bruce growled, squeezing Dick’s hips.

Dick let out a small sound a little bit like a moan and licked his lips. Bruce’s eyes flicked down to watch the action before moving back up to meet Dick’s eyes. Dick was trying to distract him and keep him here as long as possible. Of course it was working.

Dick reached up to wrap his arms around Bruce’s neck, but Bruce let out a low noise of frustration and shook his head as he pulled back, “no, no. I have to get ready.”

He really wanted to indulge him, but he had a feeling that if he did he’d never make it out of that bathroom.

Dick made a show of scowling and following Bruce back into the bedroom, but he quickly forgot that he was supposed to be pouting when Bruce stripped out of his clothes in the middle of the room. His pout easily morphed into a rapturous gaze.

“Tease,” Dick muttered under his breath.

Bruce was the most gorgeous person he’d ever seen. It wasn’t fair for him to just undress like that knowing he was going to leave soon!

Bruce smiled as he dressed in the suit that Alfred had laid out for him, saying, “You’re one to talk. You’ve been giving me bedroom eyes all day. 

Dick hummed and didn’t answer, leaning back on his hands and silently watching Bruce dress from his perch on the edge of the bed.

Bruce tucked the white dress shirt into his pants, zipping them up and all too aware of Dick’s eyes on him. He always knew when Dick was watching him. He felt Dick’s eyes on his skin as if they were burning into him. Dick had always watched him closely, ever since he had come to live with him. When Bruce first noticed that every time he turned he found Dick’s eyes on him, he thought that that must mean that Dick didn’t trust him. It was only after the boy began his training as Robin that Bruce realized it wasn’t a distrustful gaze. It was one of curiosity and fixated awe. One of infatuation. Bruce was hyper-aware of the looks his boy gave him, so of course, when that look slowly turned from one of infatuation to one of someone staring at the person that made their world spin, he noticed.

He didn’t understand it. Didn’t get how Dick—beautiful, full of sunshine and laughter and everything light Dick, could love him. Could want him. Bruce was happy to have him however he could, for as long as he could.

He leaned down, pulling his socks and dress shoes on, and then he stood; tying the bow-tie around his neck with seasoned practice.

He moved to the full-length mirror mounted on the wall and stared at his reflection as he shrugged the tux jacket on. After it was buttoned, Bruce reached up, smoothing the satin lapels of the jacket and straightening the bow tie.

Once he was satisfied, he reached for the bottle of cologne that he kept on top of the dresser, giving himself a few spritzes. He gave himself one more look over and then turned to face Dick who had been sitting on the bed, awfully silent.

Bruce’s chest tightened at the sad look on his face. He knew that Dick had been valiantly trying all day long to stay upbeat, and he had done very well at staying distracted. Now, his eyes were sad and he was biting his lip, almost as if to keep from crying. If he started crying, Bruce was sure he would never make it to the gala.

“Hey,” Bruce murmured lowly, moving across the room to him, “please don’t be sad. I’ll be home before midnight and then I’m all yours.”

“I know you will,” he muttered, making a noise of frustration and scrubbing at his eyes, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be such a baby.”

“Stop, don’t do that. You’re upset and that’s perfectly valid. Don’t ever apologize to me for that,” Bruce said, stroking Dick’s cheek before tucking a strand of dark hair behind his ear.

Dick bit his lip and whispered, “will you kiss me?” and _how could Bruce ever say no to him?_

Bruce leaned down, cupping his face and pressing their lips together, and Dick reached up to wrap his arms around Bruce’s neck.

Dick’s mouth was so pliant under his and he was so responsive—it made Bruce’s stomach burn hot.

Dick tugged on his shoulders as he leaned back, clearly wanting Bruce to climb on top of him and Bruce knew that he never stood any chance at pulling away, so he followed him down, climbing onto the bed and hovering over him.

Bruce was going to be so late and Alfred was going to reprimand him for dallying, but _how could Bruce just leave his boy like this?_

“You look so good, B,” Dick breathed against Bruce’s mouth, tugging gently on his hair. His hair would be mussed by the time he walked out of here, but at least that fit his Brucie persona.

Bruce made a low noise in his throat, breaking their kiss so that he could move his lips to the spot below Dick’s ear that always made him pant and whine. Bruce slid his hand up under Dick’s shirt, rubbing his side encouragingly.

Dick whined, “Bruce…” and lifted his hips up off the bed so that Bruce could feel how hard he was.

In that moment, having his boy press up against him and tugging at his hair, Bruce made a decision. He couldn’t make love to him. There wasn’t enough time. He probably couldn’t even let Dick rub off on him to bring them both to completion—he was older and it took much more for him to finish than it took for Dick. But he could make Dick feel good without mussing his appearance and clothing too much.

Bruce leaned back, shifting down the bed; and Dick pushed up on his elbows, begging, “no, no, please don’t go!”

“Shhh, I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to take care of you and make you feel so good,” Bruce soothed, rubbing his side reassuringly.

Dick sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, watching as Bruce hooked his fingers into Dick’s pants and tugged them down his thighs.

“God, you’re so gorgeous, Dick,” Bruce breathed, hands sliding from Dick’s hips, down to his knees and then back up.

Dick let a quiet whine escape from his lips and Bruce made another soothing noise before wrapping his hand around the boy’s cock. He was so worked up that Bruce knew it wouldn’t take much.

He gave a few slow strokes up and down the full length of his penis, letting his thumb rub over the head so that he could spread the pre-cum around a bit. After another moment, he leaned down, taking him into his mouth; and was rewarded with a sharp cry and a buck of the hips.

“Bruce, oh god, daddy,” Dick moaned, arching into his touch and squirming beneath him. Bruce held his hips down so he wouldn’t buck up, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into his hip bones.

Bruce was so hard—how could he not be with this gorgeous boy panting and squirming beneath him? But he wouldn’t have time to take care of himself after this. He’d have to do some meditation exercises on the way.

Dick loved having Bruce’s mouth on him. Bruce was amazing at sucking cock, and that made sense, because _what wasn’t he amazing at?_ Sometimes he got embarrassed that he couldn’t last nearly as long as he wanted to with Bruce’s mouth on him, but then he reminded himself that Bruce obviously wasn’t complaining—especially not now when they were on a time crunch.

“B… Fuck, daddy,” he gasped, heat continuing to build in his stomach, “Faster! Please faster!”

Bruce hummed in encouragement, sucking him down deeper and moving one hand between Dick’s legs to rub at his balls. Dick’s thighs started to tremble as the encouraging noises falling from his mouth turned into a continuous litany of pleas and wordless moans. Dick managed to reach a clumsy hand down so that he could twist his fingers in Bruce’s hair.

Bruce was bobbing his head up and down faster now, wanting to get his boy over the edge. Each time he drew up the shaft so that only the head of Dick’s cock was in his mouth, he gave the hand that rested at the base of his cock a twist while circling his tongue around the sensitive head or in the slit. He’d bob his head several times and then repeat the whole process.

Bruce knew when Dick was getting close because the tremors in his thighs turned into full body tremors and he lost the ability to form any words other than “oh god, yes,” and “please, Bruce.” He moved the hand that had been fondling Dick’s balls, releasing them and moving it further down to rub his fingers over Dick’s hole. He used enough pressure that Dick would understand the promise there, but it wasn’t anymore than that—a promise and a tease.

Feeling the rub of Bruce’s fingers in his most sensitive of places while Bruce’s hot mouth engulfed his cock was enough to send him hurtling over the edge and into his climax. Sparks of heat exploded behind Dick’s eyes as he came and the overwhelming heat exploded from his stomach, moving outwards until his entire body shook with it.

He cried out loudly, arching his back and clawing at the blankets with one hand while the other which was still in Bruce’s hair, tightened into a fist. His head spun with the pleasure that crashed over him in powerful waves and Bruce sucked him through it, drinking down every drop.

Even after he had finished, the room felt charged with electricity and it danced across Dick’s skin. Bruce slowly pulled off, rubbing Dick’s still trembling thigh and he murmured, “god, you’re stunning.”

Dick couldn’t yet find his words. Stars were still littering his vision and he felt like every nerve-ending in his body was on overdrive. He was vaguely aware of Bruce tugging his sweatpants back up his legs and when Dick finally forced his eyes open, blinking them into focus, he saw Bruce straightening his own clothing in the mirror.

“You’re going to leave like that?” Dick asked, voice still breathy from his orgasm.

Bruce came back to the bed, stroking a strand of sweaty hair off of Dick's forehead as he murmured, “Alfred is going to kill me if I’m any later than I already am.”

Dick pouted, glancing down at the bulge in Bruce’s pants. It wasn’t as obvious as he had thought it would be. With the dark clothing and the jacket, it mostly just made Bruce look very, er… _gifted_.

“I have to go, Dick,” Bruce repeated, leaning down for one last kiss.

Dick moaned at the taste of himself on Bruce’s lips and when they broke apart, Dick breathed, “don’t brush your teeth, B. I want you to taste me the whole time you’re there.”

Bruce’s pupils dilated and he let out a low growl, one that made goose bumps rise all over Dick’s body. Dick grinned, reaching forward to palm at the bulge in Bruce’s pants, and then murmured, “hurry back, B.”

Bruce searched his eyes, grabbed his face, and crushed their lips together in another bruising kiss that left Dick panting. He pulled back seconds later and headed for the door, walking like a man on a mission and also maybe a little bit like one pretending not to have a hard-on.

Dick watched him go, closing the door behind him without looking back, and he sat in the middle of the bed for a moment, trying to listen for Bruce’s footsteps in the hall. Moments later, the cellphone that Bruce insisted Dick have, vibrated on the bedside table.

Dick raised an eyebrow, reaching for it and opening a text from Bruce that read, “_I love you. See you soon._”

Dick grinned brightly, feeling all sorts of giddy and in love and quickly shot back a text that said, “_I love you too._”

***

Bruce ended up arriving almost an hour late to the gala with his date on his arm.

The upside to this was that many of the paparazzi and photographers waiting outside the bash had dispersed by the time Alfred stopped the car in front of the steps.

The downside to this was that Alfred was very obviously not amused with him and his date was a bit more pissy than she probably would have been under normal circumstances. She was eager to get into the building and even more eager to get a drink in her hand. Bruce couldn’t blame her.

Bruce made a scene as he entered, already playing up the _I started drinking before I got here _card. He greeted people with a lewd grin, throwing his head back to laugh--too wide and too loud. As he made his rounds around the gala, juggling a champagne flute while charming socialites, he told himself that he could survive here for three hours before escaping home to his boy who was surely waiting in bed for him.

Even having reminded himself of that didn’t make it easy. He found his thoughts straying to the boy waiting for him at home more often than he would have liked to admit. He knew that should worry him.

That someone had gotten past all of the walls he had hidden behind for so long wasn’t good for Batman. He knew that. Caring for someone—loving someone, meant the potential of making quick decisions based wrongly on emotional feelings. It meant making mistakes because of emotions and feelings clouding one’s judgment. But he would never be able to walk away from Dick as long as he wanted him, and he had known from the first time Dick had thrown himself on Bruce’s lap and kissed him that he was a goner.

Bruce wasn’t sure any gala had ever passed slower than this one.

Even with all of the meditation techniques he knew, he still found himself glancing at the time far too often. His date seemed to be enjoying herself much more than she had at the beginning, because Bruce had spotted her making out with another man against the wall not long ago.

_Dick will be happy to hear that_, Bruce thought to himself with a soft smile.

When it finally struck eleven, Bruce began making his rounds back to the exit, pretending to be much drunker than he had when he came in even though he’d been carrying the same champagne flute around all night. His date was very obviously pre-occupied and not at all interested in leaving with him only to be dropped off at her apartment, so he was able to slip out without too much fanfare.

Alfred had the limo waiting for him outside and Bruce waltzed down the steps of the building as if he owned the place before he climbed into the back seat, making a show of being clumsy about it for the cameras.

Once the car door closed behind him, he let out a sigh of relief, running his hands through his hair.

Alfred slid into the driver’s seat, pulled away from the curb, and then glanced at him in the rear-view mirror.

“Did you enjoy yourself, Master Bruce?” he asked nonchalantly, but Bruce knew him well enough that he could tell he was endlessly amused.

Bruce scowled and asked, “oh, now you’re speaking to me, Alfred?”

Alfred hummed as they left the city limits and headed for the manor, saying, “Master Bruce, the look on your face lets me know that having to attend that gala was punishment enough for being almost an hour late.”

Bruce snorted, shaking his head and looking out the window at the passing scenery.

“And may I ask what happened to your date?” Alfred inquired.

“She found herself much more favorable company and seemed to be enjoying herself when I left,” Bruce said, turning his head back to look at Alfred in the rear-view mirror.

Alfred just hummed and they rode in companionable silence for the rest of the ride back.

Once they parked in the garage and made their way into the kitchen, Bruce said, “Thank you for driving tonight, Alfred.”

“Of course, sir. Now, if you and Master Richard do not require anything, I will retire to bed for the night. I have an early start in the morning, you know,” Alfred told him, eyes knowing.

Bruce smiled softly and nodded, “Of course, Alfred. Goodnight.”

As Alfred retired for the night, Bruce sought out Dick, heading for the master bedroom. When he found the door open and no one inside, he lifted an eyebrow.

_Where was his boy?_

Bruce left the bedroom door open behind him, instead, turning and heading down the hall and around the corner to the study. He knew as soon as he approached and saw the glow of the lights falling through the doorway that he would find Dick there; and sure enough, when he stepped into the room, he saw Dick curled up on the couch basking in the glow of the Christmas tree.

Dick was curled up under a throw blanket with his back resting against the arm rest, and his eyes were focused on the Christmas tree. He looked so beautiful like that, Bruce never wanted to look away.

After a long moment of hovering in the doorway, simply watching, Bruce moved further into the room, sliding his shoes off as he went. He knew that Dick was aware that he was there, but he didn’t turn yet and that was ok with Bruce.

He shucked his jacket and tie off easily, draping them over the chair, and then stopped beside the couch to slowly tuck a strand of hair behind Dick’s ear. Dick tore his eyes from the tree, smiling up at him and Bruce gently shifted him forward enough so that he could slip into the space on the couch between the arm rest and Dick’s back.

Dick leaned back against his chest, settling between his legs and happily tugging his arms arms around him.

“Missed you,” he murmured, tilting his head back to look up at Bruce.

Bruce smiled, rubbing his arm gently as he leaned down to capture his lips in a soft kiss.

Dick hummed into the kiss and when they broke apart, Bruce murmured, “I missed you too. And you’ll be happy to know that my date wasn’t very happy with my company.”

Dick lifted an eyebrow curiously and Bruce smirked, continuing, “I didn’t see her for most of the night and when I did finally see her she was making out with another man against the wall.”

Dick threw his head back and laughed, nose scrunching up and eyes closing. He was so beautiful like that and Bruce still couldn’t believe that he could get Dick to laugh like that.

“I knew you’d enjoy that,” Bruce murmured, kissing his shoulder.

“You’re right, I definitely did,” Dick agreed.

They sat in silence like that for a while—Dick between Bruce’s legs and leaning against his chest with Bruce rubbing his hand up and down Dick’s arm—both of them just looking at the sparkling lights on the tree and enjoying being together.

Bruce had never met someone who enjoyed sitting in front of any assortment of Christmas lights more than Dick, and he couldn’t find words to describe the way it made him feel when he found him doing it.

Bruce knew that he used to curl up with his parents and watch the snow and the lights, and that’s why he loved it so much. Knowing that made Bruce’s chest ache because this perfect boy in his arms didn’t deserve anything other than the utmost happiness. He didn’t deserve to be heartsick and missing his parents.

But the other part of him found himself infatuated with Dick’s love of colored lights. He couldn’t count the number of times they’d been moving across the rooftops on patrol, side by side; and then the next time Bruce looked over, Dick was gone. All Bruce had to do was turn and spot him a few rooftops back, standing stock still and gazing over the buildings with an awe and a wonder that made Bruce’s heart feel like it was going to pound its way out of his chest.

He was the most beautiful person Bruce knew.

“Dick?” Bruce whispered, fingers tracing designs into the palm of Dick’s hand. Dick hummed in response to let Bruce know he was listening.

“I love you. More than I'll ever know how to say.”

Dick didn’t move for the briefest of moments, but then he shifted in Bruce’s lap, turning so that he was kneeling between his legs and so that they were almost at an even height. He reached up, tracing the line of Bruce’s bottom lip with his thumb before tracing light circles into his jawline.

“I love you too. With all of my heart.”

The happy smile he gave Bruce made Bruce’s heart pound faster, and then their lips met in a soft kiss. It stayed soft and slow for a few minutes, and they pulled back to catch their breaths but didn’t move their faces more than a few inches apart.

“Will you make love to me? Right here?” Dick whispered against his lips.

The idea of making love to him here, in the glow of the Christmas tree, set Bruce’s skin on fire and he didn’t have to be asked twice. He pressed their lips together more firmly this time and then he lifted Dick, shifting them so that Dick was on his back on the couch and Bruce was on top of him.

They didn’t waste time with foreplay or teasing. They helped each other out of their clothes, and when Bruce swore and muttered that he needed to go get lube, Dick innocently pulled a bottle of lube from the cushions and pressed it into Bruce’s hands.

Bruce smirked, shaking his head, murmuring, “you planned this.”

“Always be prepared, B. You’re the one that taught me that’s rule number one,” Dick murmured back, tugging Bruce down for another kiss.

Bruce hummed against his lips, coating his fingers with lube and carefully pressing one in.

“Alright?” Bruce breathed against Dick’s lips.

Dick nodded, tugging on Bruce’s bottom lip with his teeth, and breathed, “another, come on.”

Bruce pressed a second finger in, keeping his eyes on Dick’s face for any signs of discomfort. When he saw none, he started scissoring his fingers and pushing them in and out.

“B…” Dick breathed, eyes fluttering closed and then open again.

“Hmmm?” Bruce murmured, pushing Dick’s hair off of his forehead and away from his eyes.

“Stop teasing and-“

“I’m not teasing you, babe. I’m making sure that I won’t hurt you.”

Bruce slid a third finger in, curling his fingers into that perfect spot inside Dick that made him lose his mind, and Dick cried out breathlessly as threads of pleasure shot into every part of his body. Bruce kept rubbing at that spot, wanting to make sure his boy was nice and relaxed.

“Bruce, come on, please,” Dick whined, digging his nails into Bruce’s bare shoulder. He tilted his head back and Bruce admired the line of his throat, leaning down to scrape his teeth against his neck.

“Almost,” Bruce whispered against his skin before he added a fourth finger.

Dick moaned, “Bruce, I swear to god-“

Bruce cut him off with a low, “patience, Robin.”

The noise that Dick made went right to Bruce’s already hard and leaking dick and he decided that he couldn’t wait any longer either.

He pulled his fingers out, making a soothing noise at Dick’s pitiful whine, and then he poured more lube into his palm. Bruce stroked his cock a few times, making sure there was plenty of lube so he wouldn’t hurt his boy, and then he lifted Dick’s leg over his shoulder as he lined his cock up.

He started the slow press into Dick’s body and Dick mewled for him, clawing at his back and no doubt leaving some very nice red lines and scratches.

“Shhh, Shhh, I’ve got you. I’m going to make you feel so good, baby bird,” Bruce said lowly, heat pooling in his belly.

“Bruce, ohhh, Bruce,” Dick breathed, letting go of Bruce with one hand so that he could rub and pinch at his own nipples.

Bruce pressed in until his hips were flush against Dick’s ass. He pulled out slowly before pressing in again, starting out slow and, when it was clear Dick had no complaints, picking up the speed a bit.

“You feel…” Dick trailed off in a keen as Bruce started thrusting a bit faster.

“Tell me,” Bruce groaned, eyes taking in the sight of the beautiful boy below him completely overwhelmed with pleasure.

“You feel so fucking good, B! I could ride your cock forever. I love your cock. Oh god,” Dick babbled, breathless now. He reached down to stroke his cock and Bruce caught his hand before he could get there. He pressed Dick’s hands above his head, pinning them to the couch with one of his.

Dick whined and arched into his touch, begging, “Please, B, please. Faster. Oh god, yes! Harder.”

Bruce had never been good at saying no to him so he did just that, fucking him harder and faster and absolutely loving the noises and pleas that fell from Dick’s lips.

“God, you’re so loud.”

The only response he got was more moans and whines.

It didn’t take long for Bruce to feel that familiar heat building in his stomach and he wasn’t that surprised. He had a stunning and ethereal boy coming apart underneath him and he’d sucked him off earlier without getting off. It made sense that his body was on the same page as his brain.

“Are you close, baby boy?” Bruce managed to grunt.

“Yes, I’m so close, daddy,” Dick whined, arching and squirming beneath him.

“Are you going to cum for me? Look at me.”

Dick forced his eyes open and forced them to focus on Bruce’s face, watching him through half-lidded eyes. Bruce looked so gorgeous like this with the glow of the Christmas tree serving as a halo of light behind him.

Dick gulped in gasps of air through an open mouth and managed to choke, “kiss me, will you kiss me?”

Bruce leaned down, connecting their lips in a messy open-mouthed kiss; and this changed the angle of his thrusting, getting him that much deeper inside his baby bird. _Oh, he was a goner_.

“Dick,” he panted, breaking their lips apart but keeping his face close enough that they were breathing the same air. Bruce’s arms were shaking and he had to let go of Dick’s arms which were pinned above his head so that he could hold himself up.

“I’m going to cum. Can you… Cum for me, baby. Please, will you cum for me when I tell you?”

Dick nodded weakly, using his newly freed hands to twist his fingers into Bruce’s hair as he felt the heat building inside him.

“Now, Robin,” Bruce growled with a hard snap of the hips. Dick practically screamed, pulling on Bruce’s hair as his orgasm tore through him.

Sparks skittered through his veins and he felt as if he were boiling alive as he came across his stomach. His entire body was a massive cloud of overwhelming sensations and complete ecstasy, and they bloomed and throbbed all throughout his body making him dizzy with pleasure.

He cried out for Bruce as he came, reduced to nothing but dry sobs and cries of Bruce’s name; and between that, and feeling Dick’s hole spasming around his cock, Bruce was thrown over the edge with him.

He gripped Dick’s hips, fucking into him hard and chasing the feeling of finishing inside of his gorgeous baby bird while his boy writhed under him and cried out his name over and over.

They chased their highs together, taking pleasure from one another, and then they ever so slowly came back down. When Dick went boneless beneath him, gasping for air, Bruce gave one last slow thrust, before carefully pulling out.

Dick whined softly at the feeling of being empty after all of that and Bruce made a low sound of comfort, leaning down to press his lips to Dick.

“Are you alright?” Bruce breathed, carefully settling his weight on top of Dick’s. He just needed to rest for a second until his body stopped feeling like it was charged with electricity.

Dick pushed his hand through Bruce’s hair, brushing the sweaty strands off his forehead, and then he nodded weakly, “I’m great, Bruce.”

Bruce smiled softly, pressing their lips together in a slow but deep kiss. They kissed like that for a moment until they heard the grandfather clock in the hallway tolling, letting them know that it was midnight.

They pulled away from each other at the sound of it and Dick grinned brightly, holding Bruce’s face in his hands, “Merry Christmas, B.”

Bruce’s eyes traced the lines of Dick’s face—the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, the dimples that appeared on his cheeks, and he felt utterly content and so in love.

“Merry Christmas, Dick,” Bruce whispered, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear.

They laid there for a moment just searching each other’s eyes and then Dick murmured, “I guess I better get to bed or Santa won’t come.”

Bruce groaned exasperatedly and rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he rolled off of Dick so that the boy could slide off the couch.

Dick giggled, biting his lip to keep it as quiet as possible, and reached out his hand to Bruce, “Come on, B.”

Bruce shook his head again but didn’t fight to keep the grin off his face as he accepted Dick’s hand. Dick smacked a kiss on his lips before he practically danced out of the room and down the hallway to the master bedroom. Bruce watched him go with a fond smile before he quickly snatched up the clothing they had left strewn about and then followed after him.

Merry Christmas, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second time writing smut... be gentle, lol! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought and if there is anything else you'd like to see from me! I've got a lot of ideas for this one-shot series but I'm ALWAYS open to more!
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)
> 
> The title is from the song Venus by Sleeping At Last.


End file.
